Fluid
by mymystique
Summary: Azazel no sabría decir esta vez, quien de los dos era el seductor y el seducido. Azazel/genderfluid!Mystique. Comicverse.
1. I

Según _**Urban Dictionary**_ , esta es la definición de _genderfluid_ :

"Genderfluid _es una identidad de género mejor descrita como una mezcla dinámica de hombre y mujer. Una persona que es_ genderfluid _puede sentirse como una mezcla de los dos géneros tradicionales, pero también puede sentirse más hombre algunos días, y más mujer otros_."

* * *

 **I**

Había algo extraño en la mujer del Barón Wagner.

A simple vista no tenía nada de especial. Era ridículamente hermosa, con sedosos cabellos castaños que le caían con gracia sobre los hombros; de chispeantes y expresivos ojos verdes, y permanentes arreboladas mejillas en su nívea piel, que parecían lucir como dos jugosas manzanas cuando sonreía con aquella inocente expresión que el Barón solía denominar, embelesado, como "encantadora".

Aburrida.

A pesar de su insulsa y extremadamente obvia belleza, Azazel pudo encontrar algo interesante en ella.

Su capacidad de adaptación.

Cuando el Barón le presentó a su nueva esposa, pensaba encontrarse con el molde predestinado que habían dejado sus predecesoras, y lo hizo, de algún modo, pues ella parecía ser todo lo que Wagner ansiaba, pero a la vez no lo era.

Pues cuando el Barón los dejó unos instantes solos, algo en ella pareció mutar, transformándose de la encantadora y tímida esposa, a la astuta e interesante mujer de negocios, en la que se vio enfrascado en una inteligente y amena conversación en cuestión de segundos, para que cuando su marido volvió a irrumpir en la sala, volver a las musicales risas y sonrosadas mejillas.

Azazel tardó un tiempo en darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente había sucedido allí.

Se había adaptado a él, igual que se adaptaba a su marido.

Esto provocó sentimientos encontrados en su interior. Por una parte se sentía ultrajado de haberse visto momentáneamente embelesado por aquella ladina mujer, al igual que el Barón Wagner; por otra no podía evitar sentir una repentina admiración hacía ella.

Y se regocijaba al observar de lejos, como aquella mujer que se había criado humildemente, según le había contado el Barón, se comportaba como la mujer aristocrática que debía ser, adaptándose instantáneamente a su entorno, como si siempre hubiera vivido entre lujo.

En una de sus recurrentes reuniones de negocios con el Barón, donde discutían por la propia estupidez y terquedad de Wagner, alguien llamo suavemente a la puerta.

\- Adelante. - ordenó pasar Wagner con tono exasperado.

 _Fräulein_ Raven entró con paso tímido al despacho, vestida con un elegante y sugerente camisón, con sus alborotados cabellos enmarcandole de manera absurdamente perfecta su somnoliento y encantador rostro, sosteniendo una solitaria vela para alumbrar su camino hasta allí.

\- Christian, querido, es tarde, ven a la cama. - habló con voz melosa, apretando levemente sus carnosos labios, haciendo un adorable y seductor puchero.

Wagner la miró unos segundos, como intentando mantenerse firme en su postura, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro de resignación y se giró para volver a encararle.

\- Tú ganas, Azazel. - se rindió - Y ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría irme a la cama con mi mujer. Buenas noches. - dicho esto, pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa, y girándose, emprendieron rumbo hacia el dormitorio.

Cuando estaban por traspasar la puerta, _fräulein_ Raven se giró imperceptiblemente para lanzarle un guiño y una sonrisa de complicidad, a la que no pudo evitar corresponder con algo de diversión.

Si bien su relación estaba muy lejos de ser de amistad, si era cierto que había una cierta camaradería entre ellos, un carácter afín que no podían obviar.

Después de todo, ambos engatusaban al Barón Wagner, cada uno con sus propios intereses.

* * *

 _Tenia planeado que este fic participara en el reto "_ Mutante, LGTB y orgulloso _" del foro_ Groovy Mutations _como un_ one-shot _, pero al quedarme demasiado largo y no poder finalizarlo a tiempo he decidido publicarlo sin más, a modo de mini_ long-fic _, no creo que llegue a tener más de 6 capítulos._

 _La idea de que fuera un_ genderfluid _!Mystique/Azazel surgió de que en los comics, antes de que crearan a Azazel, aseguraban que Mystique había engendrado a Nightcrawler siendo hombre. Así que he decidido mezclar lo mejor que he podido las dos versiones canónicas, con Azazel siendo el padre de Nightcrawler y con Mystique teniendo relaciones sexuales siendo hombre (solo que, en vez de con una mujer, con Azazel)_

 _He etiquetado este fic de amistad, porque es lo único que en realidad veo entre Azazel y Mystique. Sobretodo de ella hacía él porque, para mí, la única persona que Raven verdaderamente amó románticamente es a Irene. Pareja de la que, por cierto, estoy escribiendo un fic llamado "_ Blaues Herz _", por si os apetece pasaros (Esto ha sido auto-_ spam _descarado en toda regla, lo reconozco)_

 _Gracias por leer. Con cariño,_ mymystique _._


	2. II

**II**

 _¡Bamf!_

Azazel se vio rodeado de la familiar explosión de azufre, comprobando que al esfumarse, volvía a encontrarse en Alemania, cerca de la Mansión Wagner, donde el Barón lo esperaba para una más de sus exasperantes reuniones de negocios.

De mala gana y con un suspiro de cansancio, ocultó su apariencia demoníaca, poniendo rumbo hacia allí.

Había pasado la noche en Prusia, donde había encontrado una joven doncella, anormalmente albina, de piel casi traslucida, y penetrantes ojos rojos, que había asignado rápidamente como su nueva misión.

Lo que en un inicio le había resultado divertido, seducir mujeres de apariencia extraña y única, para engendrar hijos demoníacos que pudieran luchar en su dimensión en el nombre de los Neyaphem, había terminado siendo monótono y tedioso.

El sexo, que antes le resultaba emocionante y clandestino, se había convertido en una mera formalidad.

Y no importaba cuan fogosas y pasionales eran sus acompañantes, después de todo solo eran misiones que cumplir, tan aburridas y rutinarias como las reuniones de negocios con Wagner.

Al llegar a la mansión, donde la ama de llaves le abrió respetuosamente la puerta, pasó al despacho, encontrándose al Barón sentado en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana con apariencia taciturna y preocupada.

Carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Azazel! - exclamó sorprendido cuando alzó la cabeza. De repente una chispa de comprensión cruzó sus fracciones - ¡Cielos santos! Había olvidado completamente nuestra reunión. Cuanto lo siento, por favor toma asiento. - se apresuró a añadir, haciendo un ademán hacía uno de los cómodos sillones que había en la sala.

Azazel aceptó amablemente el asiento que Wagner le ofrecía, observando como se levantaba de su escritorio, servia dos copas de whisky con hielo, y se sentaba en el sillón que estaba frente al suyo, separados por una pequeña y baja mesa de cristal.

\- No hay de qué disculparse. - aseguró - ¿No es un poco temprano para beber? - inquirió; aún así aceptó la copa - ¿Hay algo que le aflija, _Herr_? - preguntó con fingido tono preocupado, como socio y mano derecha del Barón que era.

Wagner sonrió de forma irónica, teñida de tristeza, dando un largo trago a su propia copa.

\- Lo que aflije a todos los hombres, supongo. - comentó medio divertido - La inquietud de no saber que esconde verdaderamente el corazón de una mujer.

\- ¿Se refiere a _fräulein_ Raven? ¿A ocurrido algo con ella? - volvió a preguntar, esta vez verdaderamente interesado.

El Barón suspiro, dispuesto a contarle toda la historia.

\- Esta mañana, Raven recibió una carta de su íntima amiga Irene Adler, que se encuentra viviendo en Inglaterra. Algo nada extraño, la correspondencia entre ellas es recurrente. Más esta vez, sea lo que sea que había escrito en la carta, se salia de lo común, pues desde esta mañana mi hermosa Raven se ha confinado en sus aposentos, negándose rotundamente a hablar conmigo o con las sirvientas. - dicho esto, enterró su cara entre sus manos, abatido. - Estoy tan preocupado por ella, que la incierta causa de su estado y la frustración de no poder ayudarla me esta matando.

Azazel frunció el ceño, pensativo. Tal vez la amiga de _fräulein_ Raven había muerto, y la carta que hoy había recibido le informaba de ese hecho. En ese caso, sería lógico que _fräulein_ se aislara en sus aposentos para combatir el duelo.

No le parecía tan preocupante, fuese por la razón que fuese, que alguien en determinado momento necesitara cobijarse en su vieja amiga la soledad, después de todo, él conocía bien esa necesidad.

Aún así, por pura cortesía y formalismo, apoyó al Barón.

\- Lo siento mucho, _Herr_. ¿Hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar?

Vio asombrado como Wagner levantaba la cabeza de pronto, con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos.

\- ¿Podrías intentar hablar con ella, Azazel? - preguntó con desesperación. - Como un favor personal hacía mí.

\- ¿Hablar con ella? ¿Yo? - preguntó claramente desconcertado - Pero _Herr_... usted mismo ha dicho que _fräulein_ Raven se ha negado a hablar con usted y las sirvientas, ¿por qué cree que yo podría...?

\- Ella te tiene respeto. - interrumpió apresuradamente el Barón - En repetidas ocasiones me ha dicho que debería valorar más tu opinión en los tratos que cerramos. Sé que ella te escuchara. - dijo vehemente - Por favor, Azazel...

Azazel mentiría si dijera que no se sentía halagado de las palabras que, el Barón aseguraba, _fräulein_ Raven había dicho sobre él.

Tal vez fue por aquello, o tal vez por ver que el orgulloso Barón Wagner prácticamente le estaba suplicando, o simplemente porque la idea de poder hablar en privado con _fräulein_ le emocionaba más de lo que debería, por lo que contesto sin pensar.

\- Hablare con ella.


End file.
